City of Iron Demons
by Terry Griffiths
Summary: After City of Glass, Jace and Clary are closer than ever.They've never been more in love.After Iron Queen, Ash and Meghan are farther than ever thought possible.They've never been more apart.So what happens when Grim leads Ash to Jace and Clary for help?
1. Chapter 1

I'm a new writer, so I'm not so sure about what the crowd likes and all that other technicalities, so I'm just pouring my heart into this, and tell me if you like the story. So sadly I don't own the Mortal Instruments or anything, all rights to Cassie Clare ove' wherever. Chapter 1

Jace Lightwood looked across the deck of the house that was now Jocelyn and Luke Garroway's home. He was waiting for the right time. Simon had told him coming early would show desperation, and coming exactly at the right time would show un-enthusiasm. But coming just a slight bit late would be fashionable, apparently. Jace grimaced when he looked at his watch and saw that he it was exactly five o'clock. Why did he ask Simon of all people for advice?

Because I've never been interested in mundane customs and he used to be one, Jace thought, answering his own question.

Tugging at his starched white collar, he pulled his black jacket on and wished that he'd drawn the Fearless rune on himself again. Crap-diddily-crap. What if he'd gotten it all wrong? And what if he was supposed to where something else?

Jace had scoured his adoptive father's closet and found a nice black jacket and a white shirt, and he'd ironed it and everything. The only thing was that the first attempt he'd made at ironing anything was on his dress pants, and that had ended in a hole in his pants and basically, disaster.

So he'd thrown on some faded blue jeans and black dress shoes that Maryse had gotten him, and assumed that he looked good.

Then Simon and Alec had also helped by suggesting he buy her a present, and Alec said that a corsage would be 'lovely as well.'

So Jace had gotten her a present and a beautiful white and blue-golden rose corsage that cost him his mundane allowance (which he'd never actually asked for until that month) for another year. Not that he would need it again.

This night was special alone.

Ah, Jace thought. It's five o one. Time to go.

Getting out of his hiding spot in the brush he sprinted over to the door and rung the bell. Brushing his golden hair out of his eyes, Jace tried to get he anxiousness out of the system. His system.

Jocelyn opened the door with Luke at her side. They both looked fan-tastic together, Jace thought. Just like Clary and I would. Where was she anyway?

"Come in, Jace. Clary's in her room fretting about her dress." Jocelyn laughed.

"Yes," Luke said. "She really wants to have this night be perfect."

"So do I," Jace agreed. "It's more her night than mine, so I want it to be special. Because you know, mostly I'm the star of the Nephilim show."

Luke nodded as Jocelyn went upstairs to hurry Clary down.

Then she appeared.

Jace's eyes widened so much Luke thought they would pop out of his head. Clary's red hair cascaded around her in lustrous curls and her green eyes were framed by long lashed. Her dress was a pure white and was decorated with angels—ha!—on it. Jace thought she looked like one.

Clary pulled nervously on her low neckline. It was a top that corseted to reveal something that made Jace turn Blastin' Berry red. "Hi Jace," she said sheepishly.

"Uh…guh…gah?" Jace said stupidly, his tongue tied mouth refusing to cooperate.

"Too much?" Clary asked, nervous still. "I told you mom. I told you!"

"No," Jace said, finally finding his voice. "It's…it's perfect. You're amazing."

Clary smiled, her hands itching to reach for Jace and run her hands through his fine blonde hair.

"You look nice too," Clary said. "In fact, I'd say that you look like a prince."

"This is for you," Jace said, taking out the corsage and the gift.

"Oh Jace," Clary gushed, feeling overwhelmed. She'd thought that Jace wouldn't give much thought to such a mundane custom. She'd thought he'd come in Shadow Hunter gear or something. "You shouldn't have."

"I shouldn't have?" Jace looked stricken.

"No, silly," clary said. "I love it. I love you."

With that, she threw her arms around his neck and felt Luke and Jocelyn slinking away, leaving them to do whatever.

Seconds later, Magnus Bane opened the portal he'd promised to open for them, and the two were at prom at Seaforde High.

"So you want to dance?" Jace asked, feeling even more nervous than before.

"Yeah," Clary nodded. "I would like that."

"All I needed to here."


	2. Chapter 2

Ash POV

I rode through the Willow's Mist as silently as night.

I had to find Grimalkin

Where the heck was that cat?

"Grimalkin! Oi Cat sith!" I called.

I didn't hear anything else. Then I saw a raven fly down and it landed on my shoulder. I swatted Goodfellow off of me. "Find anything?"

"Naw," Goodfellow said, breathing hard as he transformed back into himself. "What about you? Any sign of that damned cat?"

"No," Ash frowned. "He should've found us by now. What's keeping him?"

"Nothing," a different voice said. "I'm right here. You're as bad as the iron queen. She didn't see me until she opened her eyes like this."

Then gray white eyes opened and Ash gasped. "You have been there all along?"

"Grimalkin! Old pal, buddy friend of mine!" Puck laughed. "So what's up?"

"What's up is you two hoodlums are looking for me and everyone in Willow's Mist knows it. Couldn't you be less conspicuous, faery?"

"What's your problem?" Puck grinned.

Ash shook his head. If Meghan were here, she'd be asking Grim so many questions by now. But she wasn't. Ash was going to be with her no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gawsh, 7****th**** grade is sooo time-consuming. But seriously, I'm not sorry for uploading, but I hope you guys will forgive me anywho, if you are mad. And no, just because my name is Terry does not mean I am a boy. I am a girl. Some Anonymous kid commented that 'I love your story dude, but are you a hippie or something cuz you are writing about all this love stuff. Bleck' but you know, just so we're clear I'm a girl. **

**JACE: She doesn't own anything, even if she wants to.**

**ME: Sadly I do not.**

**ASH: I wouldn't want to be owned by her.**

**ME: Shut up, Ash. (Trying not to swoon in his presence.)**

**JACE: How come you never feel like swooning for me?**

**ME: You are not as soulful or as hot and you didn't get a haircut when I told you too**

**ASH: It's true. Wait…so who is as soulful or as hot?**

**ME: Uhhh…let us continue on with the story shall we**?

Ash tugged his shirt on and felt a cool breeze against his bare neck. He'd cut his hair the way that the mortals did it, because since their last visit, it seemed that Grim had been up to something.

Grim licked his feline jaws as he pounced on a tiger mouse and ate it. "You know faery food is quite delectable but nothing compares to an old-fashioned mortal mouse."

"You are such a cat," Puck said, grinning widely. Ash could see the worry in his eyes. What wasn't Grim telling them?

He'd brought them all the way to Earth through a portal that he had a witch cast and he wasn't explaining who they were going to meet or why or how they were going to help them.

In the years to come, Ash would thank Grim a lot, but for now, all he did was mope on his horse in the middle of Detroit.

Suddenly, Ash's faery ears perked up as he detected a silence that he'd never seen before. Demons. Whipping out his sword, he slashed through the demon that had tried to take him by surprise.

Jumping aside, Ash parried the demon and cut off his head with a clean sweep of his faery sword.

"What the heck was that?" Puck asked, looking excited.

Grim answered, looking bored, "It was a demon. They practically infest earth."

What? Ash thought. Then this place is worse than the Nevernever! How come he'd never been bothered by demons before?

As if reading his thoughts, Grim perked his head up and licked his paw. "You don't see the demons or sense them if the Shadow hunters do their jobs right. Apparently, Detroit's Shadowhunters have been off duty of what not."

Just then, a group of teenagers dressed in black armor and fighting gear ran through the streets. One tall boy with golden hair stepped forward and looked at Ash warily. The slender red headed girl looked at him with bright eyes. Ash could instantly tell a close bond between the dark haired boy and the blonde haired one, as well as a connection between the dark haired one and the dark haired girl. They were all dressed in jet black fighting gear and it reminded Ash of the guards back in the Nevernever.

Grim strode forward confidently and went right up to the blonde haired one with re known confidence.

"Church!" the red haired girl exclaimed. Then she hugged Grim like he was her best friend. "We thought the big bad demon caught you!"

The blonde boy's mouth quirked in an almost smile.

Ash almost laughed because it looked like him when he'd been dealing with Meghan. He would almost smile, and then frown to ruin the moment.

That's what Meghan always said.

Ash almost smiled, then sadness clouded him. He walked forward and the redhead squinted at him. He wondered if she could see him. If so, maybe they were the ones that were supposed to help them get into the Iron Kingdom.

"Do you see the hot guy I see? He's major competition for you, Jace. Major I mean. Totally hot." The red head said, grinning at the blonde boy.

"The see the male type of person you see but no, I do not see anyone hot…maybe my aura's affecting your vision, Clary." The boy, Jace sneered at the girl, Clary.

Church-Grim hissed and jumped out of the girl, Clary's arms and then into Puck's, and then he stepped forward.

"They know me as Church," Grim said out loud, but it didn't seem like the humans could hear.

"No," Ash said sarcastically. "They thought you were a saint."

"Sarcasm is my thing dude," Puck said, frowning. "That's the charm that made Meghan almost fall."

HE stopped laughing when he realized Ash wasn't.

"Okay," Clary said. "Do you see the two totally hot possibly immortal guys I see? Crap, Jace, I might just dump you for the red haired one. He's haaawwwt!"

Puck leaned forward, grinning wildly. "I'm here for you, babe."

He would always love Meghan but Ash didn't mind him flirting with other girls. After all they'd been through, he deserved to have someone who could love him back.

The blonde boy stepped in front of Clary. Jace was his name.

"Back off, faery," he hissed.

"But Jace!" Clary said, tone exasperated. "He's so freaking hawt!"

Jace glared daggers at her and was about to strangle Puck when I stepped in front of him. "We need your help."

"What?" Jace asked, caught off guard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jace POV

These reckless faeries just skidaddle down to Earth and start flirting with my girl and now they're asking for our help?

Who do they think they are?

"No," I spat.

"But Jace," Clary started, looking at me with big green eyes. "They seem different from the other faeries."

I could see that she wasn't just saying that because of the red headed faery's charm. (Even if I knew that faeries often messed with the minds of the people they flirted with, when someone lays hands on MY girl, magic or not, that Puck's going DOWN)

"We are," Puck grinned, winking at Clary. I glared daggers at him.

"I am Prince Ash of the Unseelie Court," Ash stepped forward.

"Unseelie?" the other warriors dressed in all black gasped. Then they brought up their swords. "What do you want?" the black haired girl asked, stepping forward.

Clary stepped in front of her. "Let's hear their side first."

This time I really thought she was crazy.

Seelie Court I could deal with, but Unseelie?

But despite that, we all stopped, set our weapons back into their sheaths and stood, taut like bows. Clary had a sixth sense about caring and sharing and crap like that.

"Thank you," Ash nodded at Clary and she swooned (man, was it just me or was it getting hot in here?). I grimaced and took Clary's hand in my own. "My soul mate Meghan is half fey and half human. She is the daughter of a human and the Lord of the Seelie Court Oberon. After a huge war in the Nevernever, she became the Iron Queen, of the Iron Realm."

"How is that possible?" I said out loud. Fey can't stand iron.

Ash smiled wryly. "It shouldn't be. But it is. Now I have to find a way to get into the realm—faeries can't get past iron and I would die if I did—for her. She's my true love," Ash's voice broke, as he looked to the ground. Then his face became impassive as he said, "I have to find a way to get back to her. Grim said you could help."

"Grim?" I asked.

"He says you call him Church," Ash explained.

"Church? What is he?"

"He's a fey cat. Did you not know?"

"We didn't," I admitted.

"Well now you do."

"You're right. Now how do you think we could help you?"

Just then, the most inhuman growl we'd ever heard came from behind us. Ash's eyes widened. "Get DOWN!" he yelled, before knocking into me and pushing me out of the path of a humongous fireball.

"What the heck?" I whispered, whipping into action.

Ash was torched by the fire, his hair shortened and wavy like mine, burnt at the tips. But he didn't keel over and die (not that I'd want him to) and instead, he was glazed in a shield of ice.

"How'd he do that?" Clary gasped.

"Unseelie Prince, darling," Puck yawned, ducking when another fireball arrived. "Ice, winter, darkness, and the whole darn drab-bang."

"Ha ha," Ash whispered and then he charged at something.

I couldn't see what it was.

And that was when I felt Sebastian's conscious, which hadn't been bothering me for days now, push out of its shell and come hurdling back into my brain.

Oh Good God.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

HEY GUYS I WAS WAITING FOR ENOUGH PEOPLE TO LIKE MY STORY AND ENOUGH REVIEWS TO UPDATE. HERE YA GO—CHAPTER 5

JACE POV

"So you want us to help you find your…this Meghan?" Alec asked Ash.

Ash nodded. "I can't physically visit her—unless I'm immune to iron."

I glanced at Ash, "How do we know that if we do help you find how to become immune to iron, you won't tell your other Unseelie friends the way? How do we know we can trust you, huh?"

"I have no Unseelie friends," Ash replied coldly.

"Yeah—and I disown my fellow Shadowhunters," I glanced at Isabelle and Alec.

"Stop it, Jace!" Clary turned to me and looked at me with her big, big eyes. "You're acting like a big jerk. I can totally relate to Ash. What if you were in the Faerie Realm and I couldn't meet you? I'd look everywhere for a way to cross through! Who knows? Maybe I would have to…Church or Grim?" She glanced at the cat. "Either way, you mean so much to me that I would follow you to the ends of the Earth to save! Don't you understand that Ash would do the same for Meghan?"

I stared at her in disbelief.

"You're yelling at me for being a jerk?" I asked. Then I realized she was right. If in her example, our positions were changed, then I would probably…I would probably do the same for Clary. I suddenly understood him. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Whoa whoa," Puck, the red head smiled mischievously at Clary, "you two lover boys understand each other so perfectly. So can we move on now? We have a princess to save!"

"Chillax, buster," Isabelle said, tilting her head. "We're working on it. Never doubt a Shadowhunter, bud."

"Yeah," I said casually throwing a hand over Clary's shoulder. "We're awesome like that, you know?"

"Alright, so what do we do oh great Shadowhunters?" Puck asked, smirking.

Clary turned to me.

I turned to Isabelle.

Isabelle turned to Alec.

Alec opened his mouth and we all burst, "Magnus!"

Hours later, we were all at Magnus' house.

"Mags?" Alec called inside.

No one answered.

"Whoo hooo?" I knocked on the door louder. "Glitter cheeks?"

Still, Magnus didn't open the door like he usually did and yell at me for saying that.

"Let's go inside," Isabelle said.

"I think something's wrong," Alec whispered.

"Gee whiz genius," I muttered under my breath. Alec jabbed my ribs.

All three of us went inside, with Clary, Puck, Ash, and Church waiting outside.

Suddenly, I heard a scream.

"!"

Jace: Come on Terry, that was cruel.

Me: Yeah right, have you seen my basement.

Alec: (muttering to himself) Torture chambers in a storage room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys—I have two things to say:

1st –Queen of Air and Darkness (was it Air/Darkness or Wind/Darkness…pretty sure I'm right Air/Darkness so apologies if it was Wind/Darkness) I would appreciate it if you 1) wouldn't use my storyline no matter how long I don't update 2) tell me which characters' dialogues you believe I got wrong so I can be more accurate, thx

2nd –I just got like eons of inspiration this morning (best sleep eva!) so I've got about four chapters up for ya'll.

p.s. I finally got my radio to work—YES!

p.p.s. If you've got a Facebook account, friend me—I'm Ashiris Bayne and see if you can check out my friend's book—Anachronessence Plz and Thx

Finally-

Chapter 6 Iron City of Demons

NO One's POV

"This place is trashed," Alec observed. Ash noticed the worry lines all over Alec's face and inferred that Magnus was a very important person to him.

"No one seems to be here," Isabelle said, returning from her perimeter check.

"There aren't any signs of a struggle anywhere," Puck stated. Jace opened his mouth to protest but Puck added, "The messy room doesn't count as signs of a struggle."

"Really?" Jace looked a little confused.

Ash groaned. Here we go again, he thought.

Just then, Jace and Puck joined in a verbal battle that rocked the foundations of Magnus' apartment. Clary approached the former Unseelie Prince tentatively as he mourned the lost time due to Jace and Puck's argument.

"Prince Ash?" Clary called.

Ash looked up. "No need for that. Just call me Ash," he sighed heavily.

"Ash, I'm very sorry for your loss and I can't tell you how much I wish that we could reunite Meghan and you instantly. I'm so sorry." Clary tried to portray how sorry she was.

"I don't want your sympathy," Ash replied. "Just this warlock. I need to be immune to iron." He knew it sounded harsh and he could hear Meghan's chiding voice in the background. A heavy ache filled his heart. Then he added, "So if there isn't anyone here, who screamed?"

Just then, Grim pawed his way over the mess in the room and the overturned tables and broken TV. He lifted a paw leisurely and licked the underside. "It was a banshee."

"A banshee?" Jace and Puck froze instantly. Ash studied their astonished faces.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Ash asked suspiciously.

Alec answered slowly before both of them, "The last one was slayed by one of Jace's ancestors and a vile of its blood rests in the Institute."

Puck glanced at Alec, "My great grandmother, supposedly dead by the way, was the last one…the last banshee. She got tied into a deal with Leanisidhe and died there—that's what she told me when I asked."

Ash remembered suddenly that one day during the quest to Earth that Puck had disappeared for a while. His eyes glaring dangerously, he upped his gaze to meet Puck's eyes, "What did you trade for that piece of information?"

Puck gulped.

Ash realized what he'd given when he clutched he gritted his teeth.

Everything started making sense…why for so many days they hadn't been able to find the portal to Earth.

Why they followed Puck and he kept losing his way.

Why.

BLEEP.

"You traded your sense of direction?" Ash asked coldly.

"No," Puck shook his head. "I can see why you came to that conclusion though."

"I traded information about our mission."

"What?" Ash looked incredulously at Puck. So then…Leanisidhe had Magnus?

Curse you, Puck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Iron City of Demons

"Who's Leanisidhe?" Clary asked.

Izzy answered, "She's a queen of rejects."

"No," Ash shook his head. "She's a collector. She's fey. She's going to require a price for Magnus if we're going to get him back."

"We're coming with you!" Alec claimed.

"It's really dangerous," Ash said. "I'm an exile so even on fey territory only Puck may be able to provide protection. But he's an idiot so I doubt it. All we can do is fight."

"Time to portal back to Faerie?" Puck asked.

"Back to the Iron Pub," Ash sighed and looked in the general direction. "We should start walking."

I KIND OF ASSUMED YOU GUYS WOULDN'T WANT THE FILLER CHAPTER SO I JUST SHORTENED IT.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(They're in Faerie)

Chapter 8: City of Iron Demons

"Don't you just love anime?" Clary asked Alec, trying to cheer him up.

"No," Alec muttered darkly.

"Come on," Jace said. "We're gonna get him back."

"But at what price?" Ash asked. "She might ask for one of us."

"You're not helping," Izzy stated.

Grim followed them, unnoticeable as usual. He sighed loudly. "We're trekking through the Forest of Darkness and you are making as much noise as you possibly can. You Shadowhunters aren't the brightest are you?"

"Hey Grim, how come only warlocks can talk to you and you never talk to us even if you can?" Jace asked.

"He has a reputation to uphold," Izzy defended Grim.

"Why are you defending him?' Puck asked Izzy. "Is there some secret he knows about you that he might tell?"

"Psh…no," Izzy replied smoothly.

Jace raised an eyebrow. Izzy ignored him.

"So how long will this take?" Alec asked Ash.

"Perhaps three hours…perhaps three days. Leanasidhe's realm moves around."

"Great," Alec muttered and kept walking. "Hurry up!" he called to the others.

He would save Magnus no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

You all will most probably hate me after this, but you know what? I don't care. I don't think my story The City of Iron Demons would do justice to Julie's wonderful ending, since I read the Iron Knight. I really don't think I can really say anything else about this story, you know?

But (sings), I do have an idea for another story.

Here's the excerpt—comment if you think I can elaborate on it or not. It's a continuation of where the Iron Knight left off of, by the way, and SPOILERS

Don't read past this point if you haven't read the Iron Knight

I awoke with a smile on my face, glancing blearily at Ash. We'd fallen asleep on each other near the velvet couch in the throne room. It was strange, seeing him again, but I was giddy. He woke up to me kissing his cheek.

For a second, he seemed stricken. Then he remembered where he was and eased back into my embrace. I loved him so much, it hurt. It hurt to see him leave me ever.

I hated when he went out to hunt. Though he still had some of his Unseelie glamour left, I still thought he needed protection. Every time I told him my thoughts though, he'd say that he'd only hunt with me or no one else.

My sweet Ash, I thought.

"I see you're quite passionate today," Ash winked at me. I blushed, seeing the red spike in my aura. Oh dear, I thought. Though I'm a queen, I still can't hold those emotions back. I dreaded to think what would happen if my desire flared up in public while with my future husband.

My wedding was to happy in the feydom, but guess what was even greater?

Ethan and mom and Luke and Paul were all coming!

Beau yelped and ran up to me, his floppy ears slick with water. Then came Glitch. "Your Majesty—it won't let me give it a bath!"

I laughed. Ash stared at the dog grimly. Then he set his jaw. "Meghan, show me how to wash a dog. Show me how to wash Beau. It has been bothering me that I have not a clue as to how to do so. So tell me how to do it."


End file.
